


Poe'aliit?

by guineamania



Series: The Resistance's Pet Mandolorian [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Best tag, Found Family, Gen, Poe knows Mando, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Who else answered the call?, can be read as slash or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: A strange little family; a resistance hero, a stormtrooper turned force-sensitive general, the last true Jedi, a Mandalorian and a little green baby.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: The Resistance's Pet Mandolorian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 298





	Poe'aliit?

**Author's Note:**

> I have just finished the Mandalorian and god it is brilliant. Pedro Pascal is a star even though we only see his face for like a minute and Baby Yoda is the sweetest.  
> I just had to have them bonding with the trio  
> May write more, let me know if you want!
> 
> EDIT - I have now made this a series so follow for updates :)

“Mando?” Poe exclaimed as he pulled away from the intimate hug with a grin looking over Finn’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back,” he squeezed Finn’s hand, Poe’s brown eyes twinkling with unshed tears of relief. “Mando, dude. Wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Poe laughed as he ran towards a masked figure. A Mandalorian. Finn had never seen one before but the First Order had whispered rumours of the might of the Mandalorians. Rumours had it that the Imperials had wiped out most of them however the ones that remained were a formidable race of warriors who only cared about the hunt and showing seeds of deceit and rebellion. They were demons and that was why their faces had to remain hidden.

“You didn’t think we could ignore your rebellions call for able pilots did you?” the Mandalorian’s voice was static filled through the helmet but Finn could sense a twinge of fondness.

“But you came anyway then?” Finn couldn’t help the sense of protective dread that washed over him at seeing his co-general teasing one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. But the Mandalorian just cuffed him round the back of the head.

“Behave kid,” the Mandalorian grumbled. Poe continued to grin before waving Finn and Rey over. Rey jogged over without a care as Finn followed more cautiously.

“Rey, Finn, this is Mando. He helped out Luke and Leia a few times with jobs and Luke helped train the,” Poe introduced them but tailed away. “Is Ad’ika here?” Poe asked and Mando rolled his shoulders before nodding yes and indicating to the ship. Poe set off at a run towards a rust bucket of a ship with an orange symbol on the side.

“He is still easily distracted,” the Mandalorian grumbled before offering his hand. “I enjoy meeting friend’s of Dameron,” Rey shook it easily and Finn followed her lead. If this Mandalorian was a friend of Poe’s and Leia’s that would have to be good enough for him.

“Can I ask, who did Luke train? I thought I was the only one left,” Rey asked, kicking the dirt under her feet. Finn knew she had truly thought the Jedi way may die with her; unsure of her ability to train the next generation. Mando looked over his shoulder and pointed. Poe was running, darting through the crowds celebrating together with a green thing on his shoulder. As he skidded to a halt the apparent child squealed in joy. “Rey, Finn, meet my true best bud Ad’ika,” Poe took the child off his shoulder. Finn was amazed, he had never seen this race before. He was only about half a meter tall and green with massive ears.

“Poe’aliit?” the creature cooed, looking between Poe, Finn and Rey with massive, admittedly adorable, brown eyes. Finn looked to Mando for a translation but it looked like they weren’t getting one. Poe, however, understood and a blush was spreading across his nose.

“Basic please child,” Mando scolded and Ad’ika huffed.

“Rey,” Poe lifted Ad’ika up to eye level and pointed at Rey. “Finn,” he repeated the procedure. Ad’ika hummed with apparent satisfaction before reaching his hands out in a grabby motion for Mando. Mando took the child out of Poe’s arms and immediately Ad’ika began to doze.

“He wore himself out helping us stay up with that lightning,” Mando offered as a vague explanation. “We can continue this later?” he asked as the child napped on his chest.

“Of course, my base is your base. It’s going to be a bit crowded but I can get you a private room,” Poe nodded, snapping back into general mode.

The next morning, Finn and Rey woke together but could not find Poe anywhere. The trio had decided to share a commander’s room to help with the space issue and to deal with the nerves Finn got whenever they were not together since the fighting escalated. He wasn’t with Black One, BB-8 was still charging in the corner and nobody had seen him in the control room since the night before. “He could be with Mando?” Rose suggested when they came across her managing the organisation of the ships outside. A large quantity had returned to their home planet when they had been utilised in the destruction of the final order but some had stayed to help with the rebuilding that was to come. Of course Poe would be with Mando and Ad’ika, it seemed like they had not seen each other in a while.

“Come in,” Poe called from inside the room allocated to the Mandolorian and child. Later on Rey would aggressively deny the squeak she let out at seeing Poe floating cross-legged over the bunk. His eyes were closed and apart from the smirk he looked exactly like Rey did when she was meditating. Finn and Rey just gawped as Poe continued to float and the blanket rippled underneath him.

“Behave you two, I’m dealing with two children now,” Mando scoffed, and picked up Ad’ika from his pram. The sight of his father emerging from the fresher, in full armour no less, effectively broke the child’s concentration and Poe came thumping down onto the bed.

“Surprise,” Poe beamed, “the kid has the force.”

“I will admit we did not come here purely to answer the call,” Mando admitted as they sat together in the mess hall. The Mandoloarian himself was obviously not eating but he was helping pour little bits of the soup into Ad’ika’s cup for the child to sip contentedly. “I am not as young as I used to be and I am concerned for the future. With Luke and Leia dead, my insurance policy for who would care for the child if I die needs renewing,” he continued, the helmet not interfering with the sincerity in his voice.

“The both of you will always have a home with us I promise. Either on base wherever that may be or I’m sure I can help set you up on Yavin 4 with Kes,” Poe promised with a nod to Mando who reciprocated and an adorable attempt from the child to nod as well.

“We thank you, here is good for now. I hear you have the same powers as Ad’ika?” the Mandolorian turned his attention to Rey.

“I do, I’m still learning myself but Ad’ika is strong with the force,” Rey smiled and Ad’ika cooed, he always seemed to know when he was being spoken about.

“Luke taught him all he could but I would appreciate him having someone that understands to help him develop into the future,” Mando explained and Rey nodded ferociously.

“I would be honoured,” Rey smiled and they all returned to their food. A strange little family; a resistance hero, a stormtrooper turned force-sensitive general, the last true Jedi, a Mandalorian and a little green baby.


End file.
